My Lady?
by ColaDRAGON
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped, and Sesshoumaru is to blame! But what is he really after? (i'm finally writting again) NOTE: was titled "My Soul Flows In you"
1. Captor

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, "Wha-what are you going to do to me?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
His face was devoid of all emotion as he quietly walked toward the raven haired girl who was chained to the wall.  
  
"I am not in any way required to tell you anything, human. But since you will.... Since you will be changing soon, I suppose I will tell you. This body of mine is dying, courtesy of Naraku," his voice was low and dripping with venom as he spoke of the evil hanyou. "But I am obligated to fulfill the natural balance of life, and seeing as I have no heirs, or a full demon brother, my blood must find a new body..." He frowned, trying to put what his instincts had told him into words, "to 'live' as you might say. From what I have seen, you are worthy, and that is why you are here." He looked away from her, his cold eyes searching the surrounding stone walls for nothing in particular.  
  
After his golden eyes shot back to Kagome, his hand lifted her face to his and he spoke in such a low voice Kagome could berely hear it. "This will hurt, I can promise you that. But in the end you will be greatfull for my gift."  
  
In movements too fast for the human to see, the demon lord cut two narrow gashes on the sides of Kagome's face. They ran from her eyes down to her mouth, at first they appeared to be normal skin-deep wounds but after a few moments, an eerie green light started to spill from the miko's blood. The youkai frowned at this, but in a blink of an eye the cut's glowing qualities where gone and the demon lord dismissed the thought. Once again cutting Kagome, this time on the middle of her forehead, Sesshoumaru pierced his palm and placed it on the miko's fresh wound.  
  
At first the cold sensation of pure adrenaline poured through her veins as the thick red liquid pulsed into her body, causing her to shiver in delight. But after her magical blood started to mix with his, the feeling ceased only to be replaced by pain. It felt as all of her bones where painfully shifting as the lord's blood pounded into her frail, human body. When Sesshoumaru decided that enough blood had been placed into the girl, he drew back his hand and stood up. Icy cold words flowed from his mouth causing a tremble to flow down Kagome's back.  
  
"At the end of this moon cycle, you will no longer be as you appear now. That is all this I ask of you, and now I will set you free to that idiot hanyou brother of mine." Kagome, having passed out from the intensity of the recent events, slouched onto the stone floor near the youkai lord's feet. With out another thought, Sesshoumaru sliced through the metal chains, that only moments ago where fastening Kagome to the stone wall. He scooped her up and carried her out side, leaving her in a protected area where no unwanted travelers would find her. Before leaving he vanished his sent from the area and the girl, for he did not want Inuyasha to know about his near death condition. One more glance at the now sleeping girl, he left the second human ever to survive his youkai manner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled, riding on Kirara's back. The young miko had been missing for a week, and each passing moment seemed to last an eternity. Inuyasha's stern facial mask melted instantly when he heard Kagome had been kidnapped. Even though everyone in the group knew he had feelings for the girl, he would never speak it to anyone in fear of rejection.  
  
At dawn they found Kagome sleeping peacefully under a tree. She had gashes on her face and forehead from some unknown source, but the only hanyou in the group could not smell anything on her.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to her and roughly shook her shoulder with a clawed hand; however, Kagome did not wake.  
  
The group had begun to worry about the young miko when she did not stir from her unnaturally deep sleep; but Kaede was positive she could save the girl. The old woman ground herbs and spices into potions and spells, trying in vain to get the girl to wake, but nothing was working. Many nights had past and Kagome had yet to come out of her state. Shippou would whine about Kagome to everyone who was willing to listen to the small kit. At night he would look with sad emerald eyes at his surrogate mother before slipping into a light sleep by her side.  
  
To everyone who thought Shippou was an irritation, Inuyasha must have been their most horrendous nightmare, making Naraku look like little Boo Peep (A/N hehe, I couldn't resist...). Sitting in his tree, he would lash out at anyone who came to talk to him, or even those just passing by. The villagers where afraid of him, and were telling their children to stay indoors, otherwise the evil hanyou would get them. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all knew that deep down inside of course he was just worried about Kagome, but alas he was too stubborn to admit it. The dog boy they had all come to know was very protective of his friendships; he cherished the thought of belonging for he did not want to return to the outcast he had grown up as.  
  
Finally, after seven days and seven nights, Kaede stepped out of the hut shaking her head. The look of confusion, frustration, and amazement was all over the old woman's face as she looked at the small group of mismatches. Oh this was going to be hard.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes shot to Kaede the second she stepped out from the hut. "Oi old woman, did you fix Kagome?" The hanyou snapped. Although Inuyasha didn't really have to ask, Kagome's sent was innocently rolling out of the hut; filling his nose with everything he wanted to know about the young miko's health. Kaede shook her head towards the dog demon as she continued out from the thatched hut.  
  
"Well, then what the hell is wrong?!" Inuyasha spat in her face, apparently he was in a very edgy mood.  
  
Kaede sighed, and turned to face the platinum haired demon. "Inuyasha, there is something I need to tell all of you, but I don't really know how to explain it. Come to the old dry well when the sun is near the mountains" The blank gaze Inuyasha was giving her told her the obvious- he had no idea what she meant.  
  
"Come to Kagome's well at dusk." The old miko stated plainly, hoping he would get the idea.  
  
Luckily for Kaede, Inuyasha bounded off into the forest, most likely to go and think. After pausing to admire how the village shown in the afternoon sun's glow, she made her way to go find Sango and her fiancé. (A/N I'm not good at Sango/Miroku, so ya... they're going to get married... blah blah...)  
  
Just as the aging miko had instructed, Inuyasha arrived at the well when the sun's rays started to disappear behind the looming mountains. The tajiya and monk appeared in the clearing soon after, Kaede following immediately behind. The four of them sat in a circle near the old well, and the explaining began.  
  
"When I went to check on Kagome-sama the sun was just peaking out from the mountain crests, I noticed something... odd. Now normally, she has an aurora matching that of my late sister Kikyou's, golden and pure. But when I was checking on her, the aurora surrounding her was mostly golden, but it had a blue shadow that would every so often sweep through. I am afraid to say the blue power that is surrounding her is like no other, and I don't know what it means."  
  
"What do you mean, 'like no other'? There has to be one like it! You and I know very well that everyone's aurora is that of its kind!" Inuyasha sputtered, thinking hard. He added quietly, "What is so different about it?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to answer your question." Kaede said calmly. "Kagome-sama is one of a very rare type, and the more I think about it, the more mystifying it becomes. That is all I can say." 'And all I know,' She added to herself.  
  
The disgruntled dog demon huffed and jumped up to a high branch in the God Tree to think. (A/N if anyone knows the spelling of the actual name, please tell me... I know how to say it, but the spelling is beyond me...)  
  
Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome was lying on a futon, dead to the world. Every so often, her face would scrunch up in pain, but if someone looked at her for just a minute they would think she was dead. While the untrained miko was in the coma like sleep, she was having a very confusing dream...  
  
~*~*~*~*~KAGOME'S DREAM~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark sea of grass, stained red from fresh blood fall rolled beneath Kagome's feet as she looked around. She new she was asleep, but there was no sign of anything like that in her normal dreams. She could smell the blood on her hands and she looked down. Yelping in surprise when she saw rough, yet sharp claws on her delicate fingers, she turned her hands around as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She had claws. Claws! Of all things to have! Reaching up to scratch her head in confusion, she felt the presents of two furry triangles. She froze. Sitting there like an idiot with her right hand at the base of a furry, twitching ear. She had ears too! (A/N I know she had ears before! I mean ears like Inuyasha!!! People are so slow these days...) Deciding not to explore her new features anymore, she felt a sweep of magic tumble down through her body. But as quickly as it arrived, it was gone. 'That was weird... I wonder what it was.' Kagome looked at the sky in her dream, only to see an image of herself lying on the bed, stone dead with Inuyasha sleeping on the wall near her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~*~*~  
  
A full day later, Kagome started to improve. Her cheeks were no devoid of all color, and the fever that had developed had gone away. As Kaede continued to check on her, the blue shadow in her normally golden aurora grew.  
  
Her vision was spinning when she finally opened her eyes, and her head felt heavy. Groaning as she finally rubbed the sleep from her deep brown eyes, she heard a certain hanyou sitting behind her.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched when Kagome sat up. He let out a quiet sigh of relief, but as if he was bored he cracked opened one eye and looked at Kagome. "Good, you're finally awake. You slept so long it will be a wonder if you ever have to sleep again!"  
  
Kagome, knowing he really didn't mean it, sighed and rolled out from underneath all of the warm blankets she had been burrowed under. The cold, crisp autumn air only made the pile of warm covers more and more appealing. But she finally waved off the beckoning sheets and steeped outside, in search for Sango.  
  
'She better have some answers for me. The last thing I remember was walking in the forest.'  
  
Kagome found Sango near the hot springs, whom had also just arrived near the soothing waters. When the demon exterminator looked up and saw Kagome, she squealed with delight and ran over to her.  
  
"Kagome, you're ok! We thought you would never wake up!" She was smiling so wide Kagome wondered if her mouth hurt. When the two looked into each others eyes, Kagome somehow told Sango she wanted answers without saying anything. Living with only one female for two years can do that to you.  
  
As the girls eased into the hot spring, Kagome closed her eyes. Every time she wanted to remember what happened, a hot searing pain developed at the back of her head.  
  
"We found you in the grass..."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and focused on the tajiya, "What?" Here brows were furrowing in confusion. They found her in the grass? There wasn't any grass in the forest... it was too shady in there.  
  
"Almost a week ago... You were lying in the grass with cuts on your face. We didn't know who did it, because Inuyasha couldn't smell them. Either you did it yourself, or we are dealing with someone who is very powerful." The brunette looked at Kagome and sighed. "I don't know how Inuyasha was treating you this morning, and quite frankly, I think I can guess how, but I want you to know something. While you were asleep, he didn't move from your side. He wouldn't let us stay in the same room as you! Kaede was the only one he let in, and only long enough for her to give you medicine and treat your wounds."  
  
Kagome's eyes held two emotions, excitement and confusion. She was confused because she thought Inuyasha only considered of her as a shard detector, but she was excited because that meant he cared. Being one who always looked on the bright side of things, she choose that he cared instead of him just protecting his property.  
  
"Do you remember anything Kagome?" Sango asked while thinking. Obviously Sango cared, but as for Inuyasha... She just might have to do some investigating.  
  
As her raven locks began to dry, she twirled them in her hand, trying to remember anything that might happen. Realization hit Kagome like a wall of bricks as she started to piece together what happened.  
  
The demon exterminator looked at her friend as emotions played across her features, first confusion, then realization, and lastly amazement. "What did you think of?" Sango asked attentively.  
  
Deep brown eyes looked at her, and Kagome said nothing as she got out of the spring. "I'll tell you after I talk to Kaede. She might know what this means." And with that Sango was left alone in the spring. Just as she was about to get out, a rustle in the near by bushes caused her to narrow her eyes. "Houshi, if that is you, you better run. Once I am clothed I will beat you so hard for looking at Kagome after such a hard time." The only reply was another rustle, and then loud footsteps as the monk fled. 'When will he ever learn...?'  
  
A/N Ok, so I know that this is kind of the same as everything else, but I had to redo it because it was bugging the crap out of me. So I don't think that I will be the quickest writer in the world, but I'll try, ok? R & R if you would and I don't mind flames. Just don't kill me, aight? This is my second attempt at this fiction, and I hope it will turn out right. 


	2. Oh the joys of ANs!

Ok, I just want to know. I have a chapter done and ready to be posted, but I want to know if anyone is actually going to be reading it. Because if they don't I'm just going to take down my story and find something more valuable to do with my time. So yeah... Thanks a million! ~Cola 


	3. I understand

Thanks everyone for reviewing!!! That makes me feel so much better about this whole writing thing. So as promised, here is that chapter (I know it is short, but I need to fix pretty much everything in the other part...T.T):  
  
(Just to fill you in, Kagome had been talking to Sango in the hot spring when she realized something and went to go talk to Kaede about it...)  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome yelled while jogging to the village. "Kaede, I must speak with you now! It's really important!"  
  
Her warm brown eyes scanned the yard, straining to see if the elderly woman was in her garden behind her hut or just inside. When she finally arrived at the home, she stepped to the backyard and found Kaede peacefully sitting under a sakura tree.  
  
At a quick glance, the calm atmosphere of pastel pink pedals would seem like a normal, everyday picture. But under more tender observation the dew sprinkled blossoms took a gentle turn when they neared Kaede, creating the shape of a miko shield. Kagome chuckled to herself; even in older days, the aged miko wouldn't stop training.  
  
Clearing her throat, Kagome made her entrance. Taking a mental note when Kaede's miko shield was absorbed into her old body spontaneously as her eyes (eye?) opened, making it look like the energy had disappeared.  
  
"What is it, child?"  
  
"I think I know what happened." Kagome stated her eyes hard with the same tone of seriousness that filled her voice.  
  
The older woman looked at her with a curious glimmer in her eye as she waited for the explanation to come. "What conclusion have ye been led to?"  
  
"While I was at the hot spring, Sango told me about how the group had found me: In a patch of grass unconscious. But you see, I don't remember anything about a patch of grass. In fact, the last think I remember was being chained to a wall, as absurd as that may sound. There was someone talking to me, telling me that it would hurt. It was a male, and they mentioned something about Naraku... Naraku had done something that was killing them. Then I felt them make these," motioning to the gashes on her face before continuing. "After that it started to become blurry. But what made me realize something was this; the last thing my captor said to me was 'I will set you free to that idiot hanyou brother of mine.'"  
  
Kaede gasped in realization as Kagome finished her explanation. It had been Sesshoumaru. "Does thee know what this means?"  
  
"It means this, Sesshoumaru is dying, and I will be taking his place."  
  
Ta-dah! I should have the next chapter up by the weekend... hopefully. If not I'll get it up by Monday, got it? Ok. Good. Oh yes, I'm still looking for the spelling of the God tree... Goshinkbu? Bah. There you have my made Japanese spelling skills! heh  
  
Review!! Danke!  
  
~Cola 


	4. Explain, please!

Mwaha!! Thank you for the spellings of the Goshinboku. I wasn't terribly far away from the right spelling, if I do say so myself. Anyways, thank you to all the other people as well! I'll tell you know, once and only once; If Sesshy dies in this story I am sorry. But don't always jump to conclusions. Don't pester me after this note (I don't mind question or the people who already mentioned this) about wanting him to come back. IF HE DIES, HE DIES; IF HE DOESN'T, HE DOESN'T...  
  
^-^ Any other questions?  
  
*Sees readers delete story from favorites. After that, backing away from the computer* NO! Come back!! I was... Just kidding!! IT IS NARAKU'S FAULT!!!!  
  
::Ahem::  
  
Sorry I was bad, told you it would be updated almost a month ago (shame on me), and left you all hanging; but hey, you don't know where I live, so I feel safe! Nah nah!! Though I will try to keep my word next time... ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ (Just to fill you in- Kagome had just told Kaede what she knows about her kidnapper) ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Inuyasha was just steeping into the village when his acute demon hearing picked up Kagome's voice floating on the wind. After a few moments of standing there like an idiot, his eyes widened as he finally comprehended what she had said.  
  
'Replace the old ice prince, eh? Now why the hell didn't she tell me this?' The disgruntled hanyou thought to himself. He looked up towards where the sound had come from and narrowed his eyes. "That wench," he mumbled before taking off.  
  
He had quickened his pace from a comfortable stride to swift bounds until he made a loud entrance into Kaede's hut. Immediately his stern amber eyes darted to Kagome, whom was sitting comfortably in front of the older woman. The raven haired girl from the future had apparently stunned her miko friend with her surprising words.  
  
"H-hey Inuyasha..." Kagome said nervously. "What brings you here?" 'Oh, real nice Kagome,' she scolded herself inside her head. 'That was brilliant.'  
  
"What did you just say?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"What brings y-"  
  
"Before that, bitch," he interrupted her. "I heard you talking to the old hag about Sesshoumaru, and I think I heard you wrong. So I ask you again, what did you just say?"  
  
"Uh..." Kagome's eyes looked towards Kaede for help. All she did in response was nod her head and mouth the words, 'tell him'.  
  
The gray eyed miko sighed and gathered her composure before telling the half demon about her newly assigned duty. "Sesshoumaru is dying." Before continuing she paused and looked up at Inuyasha's face, looking for his reaction. She was surprised to see his eyes held two emotions, curiosity and... sadness?  
  
Before she got to question why he felt that way, Sango and Miroku walked into the hut with Shippou on Sango's shoulder, Kirara was padding alongside the two.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Shippou squealed from his perch. "Why is Inuyasha looking at you so weird? You didn't do something weird like accept Kouga's invitation to be his mate did you? You better not have! Inuyasha told me that he-" The kit was cut short by a certain hanyou's fist.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to ask questions, this time towards Inuyasha. "You told Shippou what, Inuyasha?" Her cheesy smile made him nervous, even more so then the question. 'Does she know? Does she know and she hates me for it? No. She can't know. I won't tell her. What could be a good lie? Hmm...'  
  
"Hello-o! Inuyasha? Are you in there?" Shippou asked while knocking on the older demon's skull.  
  
"Cut it off, twerp," he grunted, not even bothering to pound him for the rude interruption from his thoughts. Turning back to Kagome, with a more gentle voice he asked, "Kagome, tell me what you said. I still want to know."  
  
'Man! I thought that he had forgotten! Dang. Well, here goes nothing' She mentally gave herself a pep talk before sharing the information with the group.  
  
"Well, I was just telling Kaede, while you where out, that I got back some of the memories from when I was kidnapped." She went on, telling the group almost exactly what Sesshoumaru had said.  
  
When she was done, everyone was staring at her. It was just... creepy. "Inuyasha? Everyone? You can stop looking at me now..."  
  
Her eyes drifted over to Inuyasha, but when they settled on his face she almost regretted telling him about her memory. His face was twisted with anger. No, not anger; more like untamable rage. But before she could say anything to calm him down, he dashed out of the hut into his forest to think in the branches of the Goshinboku.  
  
Seeing everyone's eyes follow the hanyou and then turn to her, Kagome sighed and walked out to the forest. She silently prayed that when she found Inuyasha he wouldn't kill her.  
  
After randomly walking around the forest longer then she wanted to, Kagome went to plan b.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself for what could come next, "HELLO KOUGA! HOW ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping her missing hanyou would hear.  
  
Just on time, Inuyasha came bursting out into the clearing, with the Tetsusaiga unsheathed, ready to fight for Kagome.  
  
Before looking he yelled, "Wolf-face get the fuck away from Kagome!" As he said this, however, he realized his mistake a moment too late. There was no Kouga, only Kagome.  
  
"You BITCH! What the HELL made you go and do something stupid like that?!"  
  
Kagome gave off one of her false, cheesy smiles before walking up to Inuyasha, "I couldn't find you. And you weren't answering me. So I did the one thing that I knew wouldn't fail." Her face melted into a glare before she added dangerously, "Now you are going to sit down and listen to me."  
  
As she said the accursed word, Inuyasha promptly was flattened onto the dirt. Not before letting out a string of colorful words of course.  
  
Kagome looked down at him and sighed, "If you just would have let me explain, none of this would have happened." His golden eyes looked up at her. Sighing again she held out her hand for him to take, and helped him up. Once he was up she didn't do what he expected, which was to let go and start walking. She kept her hold on his hand and sat down to the ground, taking him with her.  
  
"Why the hell did you just help me up if you where going to make me sit down again?" Inuyasha said, quite irritated to say the least.  
  
"Because I did," Kagome said very simply. "But anyways, I don't want to start fighting now, we really need to talk."  
  
When Inuyasha only nodded, she continued, "Why did you storm out of the hut like that? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Something you said?" he asked disbelievingly. "My brother is dying, and you asking if something is wrong?!" he shouted the last part to add emphasis to his anger.  
  
Cocking her head at him before replying timidly, "But you've tried to kill him so many times..?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It may seem like we hate each other on the outside, but really we are pretty close. Inu-youkai brothers rarely get all mushy and crap towards one another like humans do. As far as we go, we have yet to kill each other don't we?"  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly. "But back to what I was saying, what's wrong? Is it just your brother or something else?" she asked, afraid to add fuel to the already bitter hanyou.  
  
'Damn it! Of course there is something else! Why is she acting so stupid? My brother is dying and she is taking his place!! AHH!! I just want to rip my hair out sometimes with her.' His mind was screaming in frustration, but he kept his cool when answering her question, "There is something else, though I don't know how to word this.  
  
"Kagome, is it true that you are going to be taking his place?" 'What am I talking about? What doesn't that even mean?! Why am I being so god damn PATIENT with her???'  
  
Kagome tilted her head down, shading her eyes with her bangs, and nodded. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. If you don't want me around anymore I'll understand"  
  
He gawked at her to say the least, 'She would leave me, just so I would be happy? Not even Kikyou would do something like that.'  
  
When Kagome didn't hear him reply, she took it as a way to take up on her offer. Refusing to cry, she held back the stinging tears in her eyes as she stood up to leave. "If you want me back, I will be home."  
  
"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said while standing up. "You're not going home. This conversation has just started. Sit back down, NOW" When she didn't respond to his order, he growled and scooped her up in his arms. He looked at her face before jumping into the nearby tree. Once he was high enough so she couldn't get down without his help, he sat down and got comfortable.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said dangerously. "What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Her once tear stained eyes where now burning with fire as she started a stare down with the hanyou.  
  
Before he could snap back to her, however, her eyes widened suddenly and she let off a silent scream of pain. After he brought her back down to the ground, just so she couldn't fall, all Inuyasha could do was watch as Kagome shook in his arms with pain... ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Reviewer shout outs..?  
  
MediaMiner.org:  
  
LoupeyLady: Thanks for the corrections, they are greatly appreciated!! I'm glad you see my story... enjoyable to say the least! Mwahah!! Cea, Ai em a dun goed spellar (I am a good speller)! Haha... (Not). Anyways, I'm glad you are reading!  
  
Oyumi: Oh god! Thanks sooo much for the spelling of the tree. Honestly, I can barely spell a word right in English, let alone Japanese!! The world is really annoying!! Arg. Thanks again!!  
  
InsaneAuthoress: I cry with you too... Sesshy is just to die for, isn't he... *drools* Ah! But I'll try to say this in the most positive way I can: Just cause he dies doesn't mean he's gone, ok? That goes for everyone else as well! I don't want to get more questions about that!! But I guess I asked for it since I put the story up in the first place, ne? *sigh* Life is so unfair.  
  
Saphir kitsune youkai girl: I am... glad my story is intriguing? Anyways... Before I RIP MY HAIR OUT I'll say it again, Sesshy is too cool to leave out in this story. So when he dies (yes, he is actually going to DIE T-T) he AIN'T GONE! Mwaha! Feel the wrath of author power! ^^  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Kenshinluver: Heh.. Sorry to say this, but it ain't going to be happening. Thanks for reading though!!  
  
sincere-silence: Ah! No! Not the right pairing!!! *jumps off cliff.........on to personal jet plane* mwaha *flies away to a place where people don't ask so many questions* I'm safe!! Bwahahahaha!!!! Now to write that story.... (No offence, just the truth)  
  
...: I just love your name. It is so original. And don't worry; this story is I/K. And it is staying that way until Naraku GETS OUT OF MY HEAD. ::Ahem:: sorry about that... But since he is in my head for good, he won't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
Shichinintai no Jakotsu: Thanks for reviewing! It sure is a confidence booster! Don't worry, chapter four is actually going to be long... so have no fear!  
  
Comicfancat: I don't know how to interpret that. Do you mean 'I hope you don't listen to everyone else and leave it a Kagome/Inuyasha fic' or 'I hope you don't listen to everyone else. Leave it a Kagome/Inuyasha fic.' Whatever, I think you get my drift, so yeah. Thanks for the review!  
  
WinterBlossom/Yuki*Sakura: Well, look forward no longer! Oh wait... I put these at the end of the chapter... so then you will be waiting for the chapter after this... and then the chapter after that... and so on and so forth! AHH, confusion! I hate that. Anyways, if you read the stuff above this, you should be satisfied (meaning the story) and like I said before, the next chapter after this should be long! Not just four pages!! Yayness...  
  
TwinTiger: Thank you, again a nice confidence builder. You will just have to find out if he comes, won't you?  
  
(Naraku) *laughs from inside my head* (Cola) hey! Stop that! (Naraku) oh... sorry (Cola) can't you see I am trying to show my thanks to TwinTiger?!?! (Naraku) but I am the villain... I am supposed to make your life miserable (Cola) This is true... however, you are inside MY head. And unless you want to face the wrath of what MY IMAGINATION can do, SHUT UP! *various torture objects for in mind* (Naraku) ...eep... *shuts up right away*  
  
twilightsuzuka8890: It is people like you that keep me writing. Oh how nice to get reviews like yours *sigh :: wipes away tears* HAPPY DANCE!!! ^_^  
  
sessy-san: And I'm writing!!  
  
The Spiked Dragon: EEEEEE!!! I love it when people like my story. It makes me feel all tingly inside. Or maybe that is something else.... Hmmm.... *looks at empty bowl of candy* guess it was... OH WELL! I feel happy either way!!! (Naraku) You should be more careful for your health (Cola) I thought you where the villain? (Naraku) Yes, but at you pointed out earlier, I am in YOUR head (Cola) hehe... I forgot.... (Naraku) How do I live with you? (Cola) Miserably because I won't let you out! XD  
  
zuri: OOOHH! More tingly feelings! This time it ain't the sugar intake!!! (Or caffeine for that matter) I heart you! Muah! Thanks for reading'!  
  
DGprobe99: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO! Will you... marry me? (Naraku) She doesn't really mean that... *whispers* she's a bit messed up in the head. And believe me, I would know (Cola) What was that, monkey boy? I hate to break it to you, but this MESSED UP HEAD of mine is gonna be your home for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!!! *grins like a mad man... err... woman* (Naraku) I think I preferred your sugar problem....  
  
GothicRaven9: May your wait be ended! POOF! There, it ended. Mwahah. Now about waiting for the next chapter... hmmm... that is another story. I'm so glad you are reading!!! ^_^!!!  
  
GoddessNagi: I think I am continuing, don't you? Yes... It would seem so. (Cola) *starts singing toddler song*Please and thank-you! Lalala (Naraku) I'm not even going to bother... (Cola) Come on, party pooper! Sing along! (Naraku) I much rather prefer to sing something like... oh I don't now... maybe something like Plankton's song from Sponge Bob? It is more evil. (Cola) -Fine- (Together)F is for fire, burning the whole town U is for uranium... bomb! N is for no survivors! Here in the deep blue sea!!!  
  
I love you all!!! Big heart to everyone!!! Mwahaha!!! Oh yes, and if you don't mind, I'm just going to get this over with here:  
  
-You flame me, I have rights to snap back  
  
-You correct me, I will thank you if you say it nicely. Like all writers I am looking for ways to improve.  
  
-You read, I hope you will review. But If you don't, I will manage to live... talking only to Naraku for my whole life. Hmph.  
  
-You review, I will love you (Not like Miroku... don't worry). ~ ~ And if any of you ever want to talk to me online here: ~AOL Instant Messenger: animebug4125 (although sometimes InuYasha4125)  
  
~Email/MSN messenger: c0la@hotmail.com (by the way, it is C zero L A.... just to clear anything up)  
  
~Yahoo (I don't use this much, so don't be surprised): c0la1441@yahoo.com  
  
Ok, that's it! Peace out!!!  
  
~~~Drache-Auge~~~ 


	5. Short little chapter with a AN

In Kaede's hut, all was peaceful while the elderly woman sat near the fire, stirring her delicious stew. The little kit Shippou had fallen asleep hours ago, and he was currently curled up with Kirara near the fire. The two made quiet mews of contentment while they took a short break from the harshness of the world. As Sango and Miroku walked in, the small fire kitty cracked open one eye and stared up at her mistress. When her tired brain finally comprehended who it was, she got up and jumped into the demon exterminators arms.  
  
"Will ye want to stay for some stew? I know you are busy with plans for the wedding, but an only lady like me could use the company." Kaede said without even looking up.  
  
"Of course we will stay, thank you very much Kaede," Miroku said from behind Sango. But before the young woman could reply, an infamous pressure made its presents known on her rear.  
  
Closing her eyes and balling her fist in frustration Sango hissed out, "Miroku... I may be engaged to you, but that does not mean you have any right to... to..." Miroku's hand was removed before she could even finish the threat.  
  
"Sorry Lady Sango, it is still a habit I am trying to break. And you being so beautiful makes it all the more difficult." Sango shook her head at the monk. Thinking to herself why she had to love such a perverted monk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
Kagome began to collapse on the ground, but before she ever hit the dirt Inuyasha was there to scoop her up.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha... Pl-please... Put me down. Your br-brother told me this would happen. And I know what is coming so-"She stopped talking as another wave of pain washed through her body. Her vision was becoming foggy, and her legs where becoming weak. But at the same time, something in her head was screaming out to scratch at the person holding her.  
  
Finally, something snapped. Her mind went blank, and at the same time she had more power then she could have ever imagined.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Her mind, although not thinking, was running wild. She couldn't remember who she was; she just wanted to lash out at something... maybe that would get ride of the pain.  
  
Inuyasha backed away from her, surprised at the sudden outburst that came from the usually calm Kagome. 'What's wrong with her? It is as if she doesn't know who I am.'  
  
But before he could ponder the change in her demeanor, he realized that Kagome had vanished. There wasn't even a sent trail for him to follow. 'Probably due to the changes...' He thought as he looked for footprints.  
  
Ahhh... I am SO sorry that I lied about the chapter length. You see, I don't like making up excuses as to not write, because I think that is just cruel, so let me tell you this as simply as I can. As I've told some of the first readers (before I re-posted this story) my parents don't live together, and I have been staying with my grandparents for quite sometime now. And if you have ever had to do something like that I think you can understand this, we don't have a lot of money. So what am I getting at? This: my school offered me this program (kind of like the foreign exchange student thingy) to go to Australia and finish up the school year there... and the thing is, if is on a full scholarship. So I am really excited. But then it dawned on me that I would not be able to write or anything. So here is my plan...  
  
I'm going to take a pretty long break on this story. But the whole time I am in the land down under, I'll be writing this story in a notebook. So by the time I get back, there should be quite a bit done, aight?  
  
So I hope that this very, very, VERY short chapter doesn't make anyone really mad... But I am leaving in a week or so. But I'll say this one more time, sorry! I'll talk to y'all when I get home!  
  
~~~Drache-Auge~~~ 


	6. I'm baaack!

Hello, my wonderful audience! I'm still down in Australia, but I've talked my "family" into letting me use their computer for a bit. So, some of you may think 'Why is she still in school down there?' Well, quite simple. I've decided to stay down here. Baha. Which is really awesome. So, yeah. I'm totally bummed about not being able to see anyone… but I'll live.

Ah yes, the next annoying question: "if Sesshoumaru does indeed come back, will he be a girl?" Dare I say this, in fear of loosing my reviewers; THAT IS WHY YOU ARE READING THIS STORY- TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! BLAH! IF YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, THERE WOULD BE NO POINT IN READING! AHHHHHH

Ok, that was fun.

So now I must inform you of two things…

1- I had a notebook and a half written… so that would be a lot of stuff for everyone to read….

2- I LOST IT! AHHHHH. It took like… a whole freaking school year for me to pump all of that out of my procrastinating self!!!! WAH! cries I guess I'll have to re-write the ENTIRE thing. So, I won't be updating for a while again… meh… So, I guess I'll here from y'all later!

Last time: Kagome took off after "transforming" (will explain later) and Inu-chan is looking for her

* * *

A small part of Kagome's mind wanted to stop running and return to Inuyasha, but she kept going. She didn't know where to, but something told her to keep heading in this direction. Her eyes darted to the sky, to see that the sun was rising behind her. 

'I must be heading west then…' She chuckled to herself; here she was, running into the west with no idea why. 'I must be going nuts. But I have a feeling that if I go this way, the pain might stop…'

Before Kagome started running again, she heard a distant sound of Inuyasha yelling out her name. Before any thoughts went through her head, she took off as fast as she could. She didn't care that her legs weren't cooperating properly, or that her lungs burned when she took in a breath; but something, or someone, was telling her to stay away from everyone and keep running.

Finally, as the sun was about to set, she collapsed in a small clearing. Her eyes scanned the area for any threats before she settled down in a patch of soft clover ((Does clover grow in Japan..?)) Her last thought before entering a dreamless sleep was 'This place looks really familiar…'

* * *

Inuyasha finally found some tracts to follow, and it looked as though they where heading west. Delicately sniffing the markings, he caught Kagome's scent; which, for some odd reason, had altered slightly. 

He decided to think about it later, so he stored it in the back of his brain for when he found Kagome. About half an hour later, as the sun was starting to rise, he could smell he was closer to Kagome by the strength of her scent.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, trying to make her stop. But only when he heard her footsteps quicken, meaning she was sprinting, did he realize that wasn't a good idea, as he gave away his closeness.

* * *

When Kagome's eyes cracked open, she finally had a memory to place when the clearing, 'This is where it all started.' She looked over to the stone wall, 'This is where I was held captive by Sesshoumaru… Though at the time I thought it was to get the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha. Heh, turns out he only wanted me to keep nature in balance. No biggy…' she scoffed at herself for her naiveté. 'What a fool I was, I should have told Inuyasha sooner…' 

But as her eyes traced over the stone, a piece of parchment caught her attention. The note had a few words scribbled onto it, reading:

'What you feel is normal, wait to get help.

For that will only make you hurt longer.

But on the night when there is no moon,

It will vanish completely.'

She looked up at the sky, which was still dark, and saw that the moon was barely visible anymore. 'Damn… It looks like I've still got a night or two before this ends…'

Kagome could feel Inuyasha coming closer, her miko powers tingling with the youkai presence, but this time she didn't run. She merely sat down against the stone wall and waited for him.

* * *

'What the fuck is wrong with that girl?! She's always running off somewhere and getting herself in trouble! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her…' 

You know why…

'What the..?'

sigh It is really amazing we are the same person, I mean, with you being so dense and all…

'Who are you?! I demand to know!!'

You could have just said please. Or is that too much? To hard? Is that why you drive Kagome away? Time after time? If not, please let me know.

'…'

He had been running all night, and the whole time Inuyasha was trying to figure out how Kagome, a human girl, could out run him, a hanyou! It baffled him, to say the least, but he would figure it out when he found her.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, happy to find that Kagome had finally stopped, and he quickened his pace. When he arrived he saw her resting against a stone wall, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either.

"Inuyasha… Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to start yelling at me for running away?" Kagome asked without opening her eyes. It was clear to the hanyou that she wasn't in a good mood, so he decided not to say anything. Instead he walked over to the girl and sat down, also against the wall.

After awhile Kagome tried to tell Inuyasha what was going on, but each time she opened her mouth pain erupted through out her body. So she stayed silent. Inuyasha could smell her discomfort, and scooted nearer to her. When he smelled her tears he pulled Kagome into his lap, stroking her hair gently.

Her small body wracked with sobs as she silently cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha… I wish this would have never happened to me… I don't know what I should do…"

Inuyasha just remained silent, keeping his hold on Kagome a firm one. After a few minutes she stopped crying and stood up. Before Inuyasha could protest she told him she was going to the hot spring near by to freshen up.

* * *

The warm water always calmed Kagome down, and she figured it would sooth her muscles, which were screaming in pain from the long run. But, instead of getting better, she started to be in more discomfort. A haze went up in her eyes, and she could feel herself starting to change.

Her head shot back in pain as her teeth broke through the thin layer of skin in her mouth, each fang at a deadly point. Her ears started to migrate to the top of her head, like in Inuyasha's transformation, and her irises turned blood red.

As she looked down, the water around her was clouded with her own blood from her mouth, eyes, claws, and teeth. But probably, what surprised her the most, were the two wings that erupted out of her back.

'What the heck!? Sesshoumaru didn't have freaking WINGS!'

* * *

Inuyasha, whom had followed her to the spring, jumped down to the shoreline. He stripped out of his clothing and swam over to where Kagome was huddled.

When she looked up at him he was shocked, no, more then shocked at what he saw. Her eyes, which had once been warm and forgiving, were now the deepest of red, sharp and aggressive. The familiar raven locks on her head had lightened to a hazel brown, and two triangular ears of the same color where resting on the top of her head. One stripe lined her cheekbone with black

* * *

Ok… That's it for now… If anyone has any ideas for what happens next (I completely forgot what I had written --) please tell me because I might write myself into a hole again. And yeah, that's no fun.

'til then!

Drache Auge 


End file.
